Solar Warden
. Colors: Light blue ring, deep blue background, white stars.]] Solar Warden is a space force that has presence in (LEO). The United States entered into a contract with Solar Warden in February 1954. The engagement prompted thirty years of preparation, that finally organized into a United States Space Force by 1984.True Disclosure, Solar Warden - Inception to Present Day, by Janet Glatz | 4 Oct 2016 Solar Warden is a private entity, that is not the property of the United States. Other Nations having space technology are also under contract with Solar Warden, such as, but not limited to: Japan, China, Russia, India, the (ESA), and the (UN). Each Nation entered into their contract at various times, depending on their overall technological advancement, which is specifically contingent on Uranium enrichment capability. The collaboration and undersigned Nations is why unidentified flying object (UFO) phenomena has been under wraps on a worldwide scale, and not just in the United States. Disclosure Solar Warden was disclosed to the World, after the 2002 hackings. In the United States, all US Space Command centers were immediately absorbed in 2002, such as the being absorbed into the .Wikipedia, It is possible, that other Nations who are contracted with "Solar Warden", have also consolidated and reorganized their space force defense complex in 2002. However, Solar Warden is more or less a codename that was used by the United States prior to 2002. As such, other contracted Nations would be using a different codename. The hype of having the name “Solar Warden” now in our vocabulary, has David Wilcock, Corey Goode, and William Tompkins owning Solar Warden as if it were their very own,COSMIC DISCLOSURE: FOUNDERS OF SOLAR WARDEN WITH WILLIAM TOMPKINS when none of them even knew what “Solar Warden” was before .Wired, UFO Hacker Tells What he Found, 21 June 2006 W. M. Tompkins' recent look-alike designs,https://goo.gl/images/Z4xzTi allegedly made for the Solar Warden, are humorous at best. However, Tompkins' rendition of the space fleet at the Sea of Tranquility, allegedly witnessed on live-feed from Apollo 11,Selected by Extraterrestrials: My life in the top secret world of UFOs..., by William Tompkins may actually be ships under Solar Warden, with a careful study in comparison to Zenú out-of-place artifactsSecrets of the Lost Races: New Discoveries of Advanced Technology in Ancient Civilizations, by Rene Noorbergen. Solar Warden was active as early as 1954. Extraterrestrial hypothesis insignia]] In a study of ,Pravda Report, The Lacerta File I, pub. 2002 (Lacerta interview 1999, with commentary) the Solar Warden insignia details seven stars on a deep blue background. The seven stars represent seven major colonies, each representing a major faction or dominion, who have an outpost on the blue marble planet—Earth (represented by the deep blue background). The stars appear to be grouped into two separations: a group of three, and a group of four. It is presently unclear if the separation, or divide, is a physical one or an ideological one, or both. The ring on the outset, surrounding all that is within, is the Solar Warden—that which dominates all. Each star has seven points. Therefore, the star that represents mankind, may depict seven lead human Earth Nations (or trade organizations), all entered into contract with the Solar Warden. Likewise, each of the other six major star factions have contracts as well. All star factions are active. Each are embedded in human society, and have always been since the beginning of time immemorial. Some factions may be underground, some in , some might even be on terrestrial objects near Earth (ie. Moon, or Mars). Their origins, recorded throughout different human cultures, often points to the Taurus constellation, namely (7-star colony), Hyades, and , but not exclusively. ;Star affiliations :The following reconstruction is still under study, and subject to changes (The naming conventions are flawed and not original, following as close to xenologicalSitchin‘s Lost book of ENKI and scholarlyhttp://www.ifiseeu.com/misc-ancient-myth/serpents-creation.htm source materials as possible.): See also * Disclosure References Category:Exopolitics